Embrace of a Demon
by Alexiel Reborn
Summary: Sesshomaru finds that Rin is growing more and more dear to him and Rin, who is now 16, discovers just how much she loves the demon lord. Sesshomaru is injured in a battle and might die. How will they react? SessRin
1. Chapter One

EMBRACE OF A DEMON

**Chapter One:**

Sesshomaru calculated the scene meticulously, his face placid and expressionless as ever. He was enraged though deep behind that impassive face. He hated to admit it but his bastard of a brother had the upper hand here. How many years had he been trying to beat him? It had to be over 11 now that Rin had just turned sixteen not long ago...  
  
Rin....He wondered if she was all right back there at his palace where he had left her. He didn't want her to come this time. He didn't want her to get hurt. He was even more annoyed by this weakness he felt for her, but there was no way he could sate this feeling. He shook his head of those thoughts. He must concentrate on the battle.  
  
"What do you want this time, Sesshomaru?!" Inu Yasha demanded, pulling out the Tetsuiga and pushing that human girl behind him, his mate, Kagome.  
  
The truth was that Sesshomaru was bothered that he had never been able to beat is younger half brother, even after all these years. How could that mere half breed beat him, a high standing full blood demon lord? It must have all been lucky mishap.  
  
Sesshomaru's lip began to curl into a snarl. It had been about five years since their last battle and he was annoyed that it was not going well. Of course none of this showed in his face, but inside he was seething.  
  
"Inu Yasha..." he began in a cold drawling voice that he used when he was especially angered, "Why do you injury your all ready low status by taking that weak human woman as your mate?" He finished, gesturing casually to Kagome standing behind him.  
  
Inu Yasha shook vehemently with rage and opened his mouth to retort, but Sesshomaru cut him off. "Oh yes...I forgot...She suits your dirty blood...doesn't she?"  
  
Inu Yasha snarled and rushed forward suddenly, swinging the Tetsuiga as hard as he could. "Don't talk about MY Kagome like that!"  
  
Sesshomaru easily glided out of range, his fur and brilliant white hair waving behind him gracefully. "Why don't you try aiming for me, half breed?" he mocked in his same cold, collected voice. It was this manner that ticked Inu Yasha off so much.  
  
Inu Yasha panted, his amber eyes glowing as he snapped around to face him. "If humans are so bad to have around, why do you have that girl, Rin, tag around you all the time?!" he spat back.  
  
Sesshomaru froze for an instant, his eyes narrowing into slits. He felt like he had just been cut in half by that damn sword. To have his own words used so cruelly against him, that was something only HE was allowed to do. How dare that half breed wimp insult HIS Rin and him in one breath!  
  
Unfortunately, Inu Yasha saw this paused second where Sesshomaru was unable to think of nothing besides anger. He grinned widely. "BACKLASH WAVE!" He yelled as he swung his sword to deliver its deadly blow, a blow that would surely kill and shut up his brother forever.  
  
Sesshomaru was hit with pain...pain beyond any other he had ever experienced before. It was like every inch of his flesh was flaming, burning away as someone proceeded to rip it from his body. He felt his sword, the Tensuiga pulse at his side, but he knew that its power would not be enough to save him. This attack...it was too strong.  
  
Sesshomaru couldn't hear anything, couldn't see, couldn't breathe. Everything was black and dark and a stray thought came wandering into his mind through all his pain. He was going to die...no question...there were his last moments here and he would die in front of this worthless hanyou and his human mate.  
  
'...I can't die...not yet...Rin...no...can't...die..."

* * *

Rin rushed through the forest, her long brown hair tied back in a hasty ponytail that was constantly being snagged by stray branches. The wind whistled in her ears and the air stung her eyes as she ran as fast as she could. Something was happening...she knew it...she had that feeling...that something was happening to him...to her Sesshomaru.  
  
For the last eleven years he had raised her as his own, treating her with an offhanded affection that he seemed to rarely display. After all this time she cared about him dearly, waiting for those precious seconds when he would smile at her, a true smile with nothing hidden behind it but a small bit of caring.  
  
He had always been there, teaching her, protecting her, staying with her, even if he tried to make it not too obvious, but he was always there. She longed to tell him that she loved him, as more than just a father, but as she would love a husband...or a mate. She knew that there was little chance that he could possibly love her back in that way. She was a human. She was not something that a great demon lord like him would love or want. She knew she should have just been happy with how things were, but she wasn't. She couldn't stop the burning desire to be with him, in his embrace.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama...I hope you are all right..." she said worriedly, trying to keep her emotions under control. She didn't know what she would do without him if he were to be hurt...or killed. She would die herself.

* * *

Inu Yasha looked down at comatose body that lay on the ground covered in blood.  
  
"Finally that bastard got what he deserved!" Inu Yasha spat, turning away with his sword slung on his shoulder.  
  
"Is he dead?" Kagome asked, looking over at him. Inu Yasha shrugged indifferently. "Not like it matters much. C'mon let's go!"  
  
Kagome turned away and began to walk, but was frozen by a piercing

scream.

* * *

Rin rushed into the clearing at top speed. She could smell blood and Sesshomaru's scent. She could recognize his scent anywhere. "Please...let him be ok..." she begged as she looked around.  
  
Her eyes fixed on his body, her heart stopping and her eyes widening as she let out a little scream. He lay there silent, his long white hair thrown back across the ground in a bloodied banner, his eyes wide and unseeing. Blood leaked over the corners of his mouth and she couldn't tell if he was breathing or not, but she could see no visible signs. She stumbled up next to him and collapsed onto her knees beside him.  
  
"What happened to you?" she whispered softly as she took his bloodied head and set it in her lap, gently stroking his battered cheek. There were hot tears streaming unwanted down her cheeks and falling with a slight splash onto his face. She bent down to his lips and felt the slightest breath escape his lips. She sighed with relief he was still alive.  
  
His eyes began to burn slightly red and the hairs on her arms prickled. It was his demon aura. Somehow he was still surviving. He was still unconscious and she was worried that he might stay like that forever.  
  
"Hang on, Sesshomaru-sama, I will help you..." she whimpered, terrified that she might lose him. He might still die...Her Sesshomaru...she might not get a chance to tell him...just how much she cared...

* * *

TBC  
  
--Tell me what you think please!! Did I spell the sword names right? I don't have time to look them up right now since I'm in a rush! I gotta Band thingy for school to go to...damn band...never should have joined...-- 


	2. Chapter Two

**EMBRACE OF A DEMON**

****

_Chapter Two:_

Rin heard footsteps approaching and she looked up to see Inu Yasha and Kagome hovering about her. Instantly anger began to burn deep inside of her, engulfing her mind.  
  
"Why did you do this to him?! How could you?!" she screamed, more angry tears streaming down her pale cheeks.  
  
Inu Yasha stared at her incredulously. "What the hell do you mean? He was the one that attacked me!"  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome warned, her voice reprimanding.  
  
"What?!" He exclaimed, turning to look at her with his eyes accusing. Kagome just sighed.  
  
Rin charily adjusted Sesshomaru's robes and smoothed out the wrinkles all the while whispering softly to him. Inu Yasha's eyes widened as he watched her. "She's psychotic! How can she _love _a sadistic beast like him?!" he exclaimed.  
  
Rin froze at those callous words. How could he dare say that about Sesshomaru when he was lying dying and unconscious?! He didn't understand...that Sesshomaru...he was special...he meant something to her.  
  
"Shut up! Don't act like you know him or what he's like! You don't understand him like I do. You can never understand him!" She yelled, her hands clenched into fists.  
  
Inu Yasha sniffed indignantly. "I know enough about him. He's a bastard and that's it."  
  
Rin shook her head vigorously. "No...Sesshomaru-sama is different...You don't know what he's really like inside. He raised me, he cared for me...he protected me...and for what? Nothing, absolutely nothing. I guess you could call him a bastard and say that he is cold and cruel, but he is a demon...but a demon that has a heart....a demon...just like your father..." Rin said, her voice shaking with anger and sadness.  
  
"That is...quite enough...Rin..." A weak, but cold as ever voice called. Rin looked down at Sesshomaru who was struggling to sit up. "Don't shame me with your foolish prattling."  
  
Rin forced back her tears and hung her head. "Sorry, Sesshomaru-sama. I did not mean to talk to you in such a way..." she mumbled softly, but there was relief in her eyes. Sesshomaru was awake!  
  
Sesshomaru was just barely to stay conscious, awoken from his stupor by Rin's gentle hands and words. His heart was glad to see her again...glad that he had not died.  
  
He turned to Inu Yasha, his golden amber eyes glowing. "Inu Yasha...why don't you kill me now...this may be your only chance. Why do you hesitate from taking this life from me when I am so vulnerable? Is it that you feel some attachment to me as your brother? I certainly feel nothing for you. You are no brother of mine!"  
  
Inu Yasha stared at him silently for one second before he shrugged and turned away. "C'mon Kagome, let's get out of here." And with that they left.  
  
Sesshomaru boiled with rage and struggled to stand, but only managed to weaken himself. He couldn't stand for Rin to see himself like this...so weak...so vulnerable.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin questioned softly. Sesshomaru was silent, his head still resting on her lap.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly, trying not to sound relieved that she was here. He winced in pain.  
  
"I sensed something was wrong...so I came...I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama..." she whispered, biting her lip. Their conversation was interrupted beating clatter of giant wings. Into the clearing came Jaken riding the big two- headed beast.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken's toady voice called as he hopped down and waddled over to his lord. "What happened to you?"  
  
"Jaken, help me get him back!" Rin ordered as she struggled to lift Sesshomaru off of the ground. Jaken stepped forward to help him, but Sesshomaru's eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
"Don't touch me, Jaken..." he hissed. He struggled over to the winged beast with his arm slung over Rin's shoulder, his furs dragging limply behind him. Rin sighed. He was going to be alright...

* * *

Rin looked down at Sesshomaru who was currently sleeping. Rin had never really seen him sleep and it intrigued her. The supple curve of his lips were no longer in a cruel smile or an absentminded frown, they were gentler, along with all the other features of his face. His eyelids fluttered in a dream, his long black eyelashes curving upwards lusciously and contrasting by the faint reddish glow around their rims. The blue waning crescent on his forehead stood out brightly against his pale skin as she hesitantly reached out a hand and brushed her finger along its circumference. He stirred slightly at the touch, but only settled back into his deep sleep.  
  
Rin sighed and withdrew her hand, her fingers accidentally catching on the stray silver strands of hair that drifted over his skin. She gently untangled them and put them back in their rightful place in his silky mane.  
  
Sesshomaru had been sleeping for a while now, almost a day and Rin had not left his side. She knew that back in the clearing he had said some harsh words to her, but they were true and she accepted that. She knew that Sesshomaru hated humans above all, knew that he probably thought she was disgusting, but he tolerated her and protected her. That was what made her respect and love him so much. That was made it so unbearable to see him like this.  
  
Rin understood Sesshomaru perfectly. After all these years, growing up under his wing, she knew her lord like the back of her hand. Every little movement and gesture she could read and understand what he needed and wanted...except for right now. She couldn't understand his behavior. His reaction around Inu Yasha was exactly what she suspected, the cold indifference, the independence, and the rejection, but now it was different. He had done something unpredictable...something she couldn't connect with his personality.  
  
It all started when they had reached Sesshomaru's palace after Jaken and her had taken him back on the winged beast. Once they had managed to struggle to get him onto his bed, he had quickly dismissed Jaken. She had turned to leave, but he had stopped her by grabbing roughly onto her hand. He had said one word, "Stay." The way he said it confused her to no ends. Not only was there some amount of needing in that single word, the look in his eyes was something she did not recognize...like he almost...'needed' her...  
  
"That can't be true...he can't...possible need me...can he?" she wondered aloud softly to herself. She sighed heavily and reached gently to brush his clawed hand and take it in her own.  
  
-YAY! 'nother chapter. I'll be workin' on the next one ASAP, well...if I can find time T-T! Love to all you who reviewed!!- 


	3. Chapter Three

This chapter is all one of Sesshomaru's dreams while's he's sleeping so its it first person. Anyway, I was just re-watching some of my dvds, and I got to the episode in their father's grave and I found it very ironic about how Sesshomaru was going on about Inu Yasha's and their father's weakness for humans, for later on Sesshomaru finds himself saving Rin! It just goes to tell you how much people can change.

* * *

_._

_I was drifting, the cold expanse stretched out before me in the infinity of a vast darkness. It seemed as if I could feel nothing, not the touch of wind that stirred my hair around me in a tattered banner nor the caress of the empty darkness. It was all quiet, a deadly silence that I enjoyed. It all seemed to fit._

.

_Then as I stood there, letting the dark winds toy with my robes, as their silk slid against my skin, I realized that this must all be a dream. This cool soothing expanse was all, but a simple dream. It was naught but an infinitesimal wisp of desire, a place of healing to escape from the ache of my body._

_._

_Another thought crossed over my blessedly vacant mind. If I was dreaming than I must be sleeping. That did not bode well for me because that meant that I was indubitably vulnerable. My demon senses were telling me to rise from this absurd dream and feign a half sleep to recover my strength. Most of my nights had never included sleep as it was, for to sleep was to expose oneself and show that one is comfortable and trusting in their surroundings. I was never one to trust anyone with anything, much less my life._

.

_Still another part of me wanted to stay in this vacant world where I did not have to have constant vigilance and cunning. This was a place where nothing mattered and nothing was to observe or battle for there simply was 'nothing'. My cold heart could find plenty of rest in the loneliness and solitude of this hidden dream world. Somehow it fitted a callous, hard- hearted demon lord such as myself and I found it quite to my liking._

_._

_Much to my annoyance I find that something else has invaded my cool presence deep within myself, something warm and loving, something....human. My nose wrinkles with disgust as I smell its stench roll through the air. How dare a mere human invade my place of sanctuary?_

_._

_Floating through the air, the sickeningly sweet smell of flowers grows stronger as **she **approaches. I'm trying to understand how she got here...what she is doing here...of all the people....why would she come? Why Rin?_

_._

_"Sesshomaru-sama...." Her voice calls out softly with that bright smile on her face that I have grown so used to of late. My demon blood calls me to recoil from her worthlessness, but for some reason I do not. I simply stand there watching as she approaches._

.

_What an odd dream I am having, such a strange strange dream. As she slowly reaches out one of her pale small hands to me, so weak, so feeble, and touches my cheek delicately I shiver with an understanding that I seem to only half comprehend. Why in my dreams would I let her touch me, much less have this feeling of desire at such a thing?_

_._

_Shivers are racking my body that was once so calm before. Distain fills me. Why such a reaction at the touch of a pathetic human...even if it is...Rin?_

_._

_It seems that my dream wavers and I am tossed into memories, recollections that stir up from that single touch. All those moments of my life I spent with her, all the times I tolerated her, and yet seemed to need her at the same time._

_._

_"You were always such a fool...even when I first met you...why did you stay with me? Why did you follow me?"_

_._

_Her face swims in front of my vision, as the child she had once been, so small and frail and I admit with a smile, even ugly. But how she had grown since I first met her on that day I was bested by my annoying half-breed brother!_

.

_Even my demon heart must admit how beautiful she has grown right before my eyes. Each day as I taught her what she needed to know, patiently guided her when I thought I was going to lose my mind, I grew more accustomed to having her near, somehow growing to need that. As her body turned from that of a child to that of a young woman I found myself thinking of her in ways that I knew I shouldn't, but I could not stop myself. She had truly developed into a beauty from that which I knew no other_

_._

_So I lavished her with gifts while pretending that they were simply trinkets that I was tossing away. Most of them were the expensive silk kimonos that appeared silently in her room when I was feeling in a good mood, or the mysterious jeweled necklace that she had found around her neck when she woke on the morning of her sixteenth birthday. Still I did not acknowledge why I was treating her in such a way, as though she was my own daughter or in some cases, my lover when she was only a wretched human girl. _

_._

_So here I am in this strange dream or memory, which I can no longer tell, forced to relive my life with Rin. As I see all these things pass before me, everything seems to become suddenly clear as though a fog that had been clogging my mind had suddenly risen and I came to an astounding conclusion. The demon blood within me boiled and protested at the mere thought, but I could no longer evade or hide from it...I was in **love **with Rin...._


	4. Chapter Four

**

* * *

Chapter Four: Don't Want To Leave You **

* * *

Sesshomaru woke the next morning to find that Rin was still hovering above him. 

"Girl, what are you still doing here?" he said rather coldly as he sat up. The majority of his wounds had healed quickly leaving him mostly with a dull ache. He was still furious that Inu Yasha had beat him yet again, but that could be dealt with later.

Rin bowed her head and looked away. "I was worried for you." she said softly her eyes looking lost and sad.

Sesshomaru's mouth tightened and he had to turn his head away from the sight of her. Rin looked up at him anxiously. "Is there anything else that you need?" She asked cautiously.

Sesshomaru waved away her useless offerings of help. "No. Nothing a human gives do I require." He said particularly cold. He didn't mean to sound like that, but he was just so damn annoyed at this moment.

Rin silently got up and left his side, the door closing noiselessly behind her. Sesshomaru gradually stood up and began to pace uneasily back and forth across his room pondering his dream. What did this mean? How could he be possibly feeling a emotion as fragile as love? There was no way he could hope to have her. He was sure that she would willingly give herself, body and heart, to him, but he could not allow such a thing. To have his reputation shattered would be too much of a loss. Besides if other demons found out that she was his weakness than they would go to no ends to use her to get him. Being with him could bring nothing but pain and suffering. How could this end in anything other than disaster?

---

Rin slowly wandered back to her own rooms and fell down onto her bed. She was exhausted. She had been at Sesshomaru's side all night and she had not been able to sleep a wink. She had been so worried for him. She even remembered one moment where she was sobbing against him. He seemed to be alright now, but she wished he would still allow her to stay with him. It had been nice seeing the weaker, softer side of him and she wished to see it again.

What made loving Sesshomaru truly unbearable was the thought that she could never be with him, never tell him that she loved him. For if she did he would truly toss her out of his castle. He simply let her stay here because he did not find her troublesome enough to bother with, but if she truly annoyed him she knew that she would probably never see him again. She wouldn't be able to bear it if she could never see him again.

"It's not fair" she whispered into her pillow and she knew that she was just complaining. When had her life ever been fair to her? '_Sesshomaru-sama, you were the only good thing that ever happened in my life and even now I'm tormented by you.'_

Rin's eyelids fluttered in exhaustion. Everything just seemed to weighing her down. _Would it be easier for me not to see your face? Would it be easier if I just__…ran away and pretended that you had never existed? _

_You never needed me…but I needed you so bad…_ Tears began to form unwillingly in her eyes. _Seeing you injured I thought I was about to die, but inside I knew that if it had been me__…you wouldn't have cared. You wouldn't have stayed by my side. _

_I love you, Sesshomaru-sama…forever…but…_

"I can't stand it anymore…" Rin whispered to herself as she sat up. The room around her was bright with the noontime light pouring down in through the open window, but she couldn't help from feeling gray. All the colors that should have shone so brightly, the many things that Sesshomaru-sama had given her, the dresses, the things that could not satisfy her, they all just seemed so dull.

Slowly she rose to her feet and quietly walked over to the window to stare out at the brightness outside. Anyone would have said the view of the trees and mountains were so beautiful, but not Rin. Nothing in her eyes could compare to the beauty of her lord.

_I could leave here forever and forget about him. I could stop this torment. I doubt that he would come after me. _Rin thought miserably. _I could end this all__…but where would I go? Who would accept me? How would I eat, where would I sleep? How would I survive. _

Rin ran her finger across the windowsill in thought. _I could make it though. If I tried hard enough. If I sold some of the things that __…that he…gave me. I could use that money to find a place. I know how to fish. I know how to hunt…I could make it…_

_But would I? _

Rin fingered the necklace that hung around her neck, the one that he had given her. _Could I ever really forget him though? Would it ever work? _

_If I left…he would never take me back again. That would be the end of it all. I would never see him again. He would never want to see me again. _

His words haunted her again. _"Nothing a human gives do I require."…_And even more confusing…_"__Stay"_

_Why don't you make anymore sense to me, Sesshomaru-sama? Why can't I understand anything about you anymore. Is it all my fault? Is it because…because I'm such a nuisance?_

Rin ran her fingers anxiously through her long black hair. She couldn't stand being cooped up in here anymore. She had to get out, go anywhere, just leave for a while. Pulling on some fresh, but inexpensive clothing she made her way out of her room and out of the castle.

She walked down in the embrace of the sun's rays and she felt a sorrowful smile fall upon her lips. _I don__'t want to ever be separated from you, my Sesshomaru-sama. No matter how much pain I am, I can never leave your side. I will stay by you forever…even if—_

She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't even see the shadows until they were right on top of her.

_---_

Sesshomaru sighed as he sat back down on his bed, defeated, though his cold features showed no hint of the fact. He was interrupted though, as Jaken came bursting in the room.

"Master, master!" Jaken called anxiously.

Sesshomaru growled softly as he turned to look at the idiot who had dared to interrupt his thoughts. "What is it, Jaken?" he asked callously.

Jaken's face was a mixture of fear, regret, and sadness. "It's Rin! …she's gone…the fox demons…they took her!"

---

---

---

A/N: Yay! I updated! Please review?

---

---

---


End file.
